Miriada de Miradas
by halenevil
Summary: Muchas miradas se encuentran, pero ¿Cuantas pueden llegar a comprenderse en su totalidad?. Cap 4: Ron piensa en la mejor manera de vengarse de Luna
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, este es un ff nuevo (lo he venido guardando desde hace bastante tiempo, lo empecé hace mucho... desde q descubrí el término Miriada en una clase de Cultura Oriental.. en fin) y espero que les guste... no quiero explicar mucho sobre él xq.. sé qcasi nadie lee la primera parte. Lo único que lesdigo es q x ahora los cuatro primeros capítulos le pretenecen a Luna y a Ron... no sé si haré más de los demás.. eh... espero que les guste ysi no ps.. no importa.Un beso grande y reviews x favor.**

**

* * *

**

**Miríada de Miradas  
**

_Cap. 1. Solo, rápido, tranquilo.  
_

SON LAS 6 DE LA MANAÑA, no he dormido un solo segundo de la noche por pasármelos leyendo un libro que mi papá mandó a traducir especialmente para mí y que me atrapó por completo, tanto que tuve que posponer los deberes de Pociones (por lo que me lamentaré más tarde) y solo ahora que sé que he pasado mis ojos por cada palabra, lo he cerrado, he vuelto a leer el título y lo dejé sobre la mesa.

_Rosario Tijeras_

Miro ufana a mi alrededor, la opción de quedarme sentada, acurrucada y tranquila o levantarme para empezar el día es solo mía... eso de alguna manera me hace sentir superior, sobre todo ahora cuando todo el mundo piensa que lo que venga ya no está en sus manos, si no en las del destino. Admito que yo he pensado un poquito eso, pero momentos de oro como este me hacen recordar que la gran palanca de mi vida soy yo y que si quiero puedo pudrirme en este lado de la Sala Común, ir a tomar desayuno o adelantarle las cosas al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y lanzarme de la lechucería al vacío.

Es obvio que me voy a poner de pié, por mucho trabajo que le cueste a uno tomar fuerzas para empezar el día.

Suspiro, una idea se me acaba de venir a la mente y me arranca una sonrisa. Rosario es un nombre poco común por estos lugares y de seguro ponerle así a mi hija sería una buena movida. Rosario.. o Tijeras... Tijeras Weasley.

.-Pfff!-

Con un bufido me desplomo sobre el sillón. No creo que el papá de Tijeras esté conforme con serlo, es más... no creo que tenga tiempo si quiera para pensarlo.

.-.Hey Luna!-

.-.Que?... Au!-

La voz de un Ravenclaw desconocido acaba de hacerme saltar y aterrizar directamente de culo contra el suelo. Miro con resentimiento al mueble que me ha dejado caer y luego al muchacho que se yergue imponente sobre mí, con una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos bastante abiertos.

Ya lo reconocí.

.-.Travis- sin tiempo para apellidos, segundos nombres o descripciones me pongo de pié y me apresuro a despacharlo o más bien, despacharme... como he estado haciendo de la mayoría últimamente, claro que haciéndolos pensar que son ellos los que se alejan de mí. Si no, cual es la gracia?.

.-.Que haces despierta tan temprano?- me pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros, ensayando lo que voy a hacer probablemente con los dos o tres chicos que vengan y me hagan la misma pregunta. Una ventaja de que el señor oscuro esté alzándose sobre nosotros es que todo el mundo conserva el aspecto de trasnochado, trasbañado y tras todo...

Je..

...es un mal chiste, cruel, lo acepto, pero tiene que haber un lado bueno de que todos estén demasiado preocupados.

.-._Rou.. sei.. riou.. Tai_.. que?-

Travis trata de leer el libro que también ha llamado su atención.

.-.Rosario Tijeras- pronuncio rápidamente sin siquiera saber si lo he hecho de la manera correcta, tomo mi libro y lo aguanto egoístamente entre mis manos.

.-.Ah... y de que trata?-

.-.No te va a gustar- admito, mientras guardo el libro en mi morral, que estaba justo bajo la mesa.

.-.Y por qué?-

Este Travis siempre ha hecho muchas preguntas.

.-.Porque capan a los hombres-

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios y sin volverme puedo adivinar la intensidad de la palidez que ha tomado su cuerpo, sus manos seguramente están temblando y un chorrón de sudor recorre su espalda.

Me vuelvo, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa pero al verlo conforme al pronóstico no puedo evitar dar una carcajada. Es más, no puedo evitar continuar con mis carcajadas durante todo el camino... pobrecito, segurame..n..te...

Se me congela la risa de inmediato.

Apreto con la mano derecha la asilla de mi morral y respiro con bravura. Mis labios se han comprimido y mis ojos secaron todo tipo de distracción sin que siquiera me de cuenta... quiero bajar la cabeza, volverla, pero no puedo.

Cada vez que Ron está frente a mi me da eso, me vuelvo idiota y me desentiendo de mi cuerpo.

.-.Por qué te ríes?- me pregunta, mientras pestañea maquinalmente dos o tres veces.

Parece un títere, un muñeco blanco, con las pecas descoloridas y el rostro gastado. Así están los tres... como ancianos de 70 en el cuerpo de jóvenes de 17 años, con las bocas secas, el cabello siempre revuelto y ojeras inmensas bajo los ojos, sin brillo en las mejillas, opacos, tristes, inconmovibles.

Mis hombros pugnan por encogerse, pero me niego, se merece algo más que un simple gesto.

Con tranquilidad de ermitaño asiente y se da media vuelta. Ha dejado de ser tan impulsivo, pero las acciones que realiza, cuando se decide, han adquirido premura. Se ha vuelto rápido y tranquilo a la vez, ha cambiado mucho y a pesar de que todo el mundo me diga que es uno de los más poderosos de Hogwarts, o de que Ginny trate de tranquilizarme contándome las maravillas de su mejoría en la magia, nunca dejará de parecerme cansado.

.-.Ron- tengo que hablarle, ayudarlo... algo. Lo tomo de la túnica y la fuerza irreconocible de su cuerpo me hace tropezar- eh- como idiota, siempre me quedo callada- que tengas un buen día-

.-.Gracias- abre la boca nuevamente, pero la cierra, junta las cejas, la vuelve a abrir, me mira fijo a los ojos, y sin tanta pesadez me pregunta- ¿Te has quedado despierta toda la noche?-

Mi corazón da de vuelcos, es la única persona que se ha dado cuenta


	2. Consideraciones

**Miríada de Miradas**

_Cap. 2. Consideraciones._

NADIE ME VA A OBLIGAR a salir del baño, ni siquiera la Llorona que ya no me parece simpática. No voy a levantarme de mi letrina hasta que se me ocurra algo para ir con él, hablarle y tratar de animarlo. Él ya lo hizo por mí, cuando empezaba a pensar que mi día iba a ser aburridamente pedestre, se apareció y me habló... estoy segura de que será la única persona capaz de adivinar que no he dormido en toda la noche y el solo hecho de que haya sido justamente Ron me emociona tanto como cuando hicieron el primer stock de chicles con sabor a frijoles con cebolla.

No entiendo por qué esos chicles fracasaron, yo compraba tiras enteras.

En fin.

De alguna manera nada de lo que había planeado antes para decirle algún día me parece bueno o lo suficiente como para él. No quiero que sonría nada más, quiero que el cambio sea por dentro, que deje de sentirse triste, porque solamente con verlo puedo adivinar que está triste y no se merece estar así, él no.

Sin embargo no puedo hacer nada, al menos en mi condición de Luna Lovegood.

Yo no le gusto, ni siquiera le parezco bonita...

Todo el mundo sabe que a Ronald Weasley le gusta Hermione Granger, que a ella le gusta Harry Potter y a Harry le debe gustar Voldemort porque desde que entró a la escuela no deja de tener encuentros clandestinos con ese tipo. Que a propósito lo dejan destruido. Si fuera Hermione habría hecho muchísimas cosas para tratar de aliviarlo, le habría contado chistes porque por muy malos que fueran, él se reiría; le podría pasar la mano por el hombro para que no sienta frío y juro que nunca dejaría de hablarle, porque no dejaría que él se sintiera solo, jamás.

Creo que me gusta Ron.

Y aún con esta nueva revelación no puedo hacer nada, porque el que te guste una persona no te garantiza que esa sienta lo mismo por ti. Me gustaría gustarle, me gustaría saber que es él el que se encierra en el baño a pensar como hacer para hablarme, me gustaría saber que es él el que se pone nervioso cada vez que hablamos. Me gustaría no saber que le gusta Hermione Granger.

Pero no tratar de ayudarlo sencillamente porque no tengo esperanzas sería egoísta, así que no puedo abandonar, tengo que seguir pensando en lo que podría hacer para que el pelirrojo sea feliz.

Si fuera su novia, yo...

No! Me estoy desviando del tema. No puedo pensar aquí sentada, tengo que ir a buscarlo y cuando esté frente a él.. algo se me ocurrirá.

Ingenio Lovegood.

A Ron le gusta Hermione.

Eso no importa, yo lo quiero ayudar... de corazón.

Ron no me quiere.

Y?

Ron ni siquiera sabe que existo.

No es cierto, si no lo supiera no se hubiera dado cuenta de que me pasé la noche en vela.

Aún así, Ron no me quiere

No importa! Yo lo quiero ayudar, porque él me ha ayudado. Yo lo quiero ayudar porque lo quiero, porque me gusta, porque verlo así me entristece, porque sé que no se merece la tristeza que trae encima, porque me gustan sus pecas, porque yo también soy una E.D. y el compañerismo de alguna manera tiene que saltar, porque... porque puedo seguir inventándome _porques_ si es que no lo encuentro y creo que me he perdido.

.-.Harry?-

Está al otro lado del corredor, parado mirando quien sabe a donde.

Me habrá escuchado, creo que no. Pero me da vergüenza gritar de nuevo su nombre.

Como si fuera un adivino se vuelve y me mira directamente a los ojos. De pronto veo en ellos la chispa que no veía hace tiempo... también quiero que él vuelva a ser el de antes.

A través de sus enormes ojos verdes, me dice que también quiere ser como antes, que quiere que todo se acabe pero más que nada, quiere ser él el que acabe todo.

No sé por qué pero me ha dado las gracias.

De nada jefecito.

Con un movimiento preciso de cabeza me indica que Ron está más adelante y asiento, sonriendo tan agradecida como puedo.

.-.Ron!-

Lo acabo de ver, su cabeza roja es inconfundible.

.-.Eh?- algo distraído se voltea y yo algo asustada retrocedo, me he acercado mucho a él sin darme cuenta.

.-.Eh..-

Si yo fuera novia de Ron, lo besaría muy fuerte, mucho tiempo.

Todo se está volviendo hermoso.

Cuando mis labios se separaron de los de él y mis manos dejaron de cubrir sus pecas corrí lo más rápido que pude al lugar más alejado de él que se me ocurría. Por suerte la columna de al lado estaba disponible y sin ningún problema me escondí tras ella, sintiendo el corazón palpitar a mil por hora y cada centímetro de mí temblar sin control.

Lo he besado.

Por un momento sentí que nada podía ir mal después de ese beso, que él sería tan feliz como yo, porque abriendo mi boca he dejado escapar el suspiro de aliento que me doy todas las mañanas para dárselo, a él le va a ser más útil. Porque todo mi ser se llenó de felicidad y el sabor lo invadió, así que mis labios debieron haberle sabido a eso. Porque le he demostrado que cualquier cosa puede sucederle en cualquier momento y que la suerte no está necesariamente echada, ni para él, ni para sus amigos. Porque algo tan dulce no puede ser tan malo.

Me niego a abrir la boca, si lo hago la esencia de Ron se desperdigará por todo Hogwarts y el sabor de ese beso es algo que no pienso compartir; me niego a relamerme los labios, lo que sucedió fue tan bello que no tiene derecho a la repetición.

Con muchísimo miedo y sintiendo que lo que acaba de pasar se va a ir de mí tan pronto como vea la mueca de asco en el rostro del pelirrojo, me asomo a un costado de la columna. Aún sigue de espaldas.. quieto, de piedra. De pronto se vuelve y... sonríe.

Me voy a quedar con esta sonrisa de idiota toda mi vida.

Hoy he besado a Ronald Weasley.

Hoy besé a Ronald Weasley sin tener que planearlo con meses de anticipación, lo besé porque fue lo único que se me ocurrió cuando estuve frente a él.

Lo besé y él sonrió.


	3. Demente energizante

**Miríada de Miradas**

_Cap. 3. Demente energizante._

ME QUEDÉ QUIETO, a lo mejor parecía tranquilo, pero sentía totalmente lo opuesto.

El día había sucedido sin mayores contratiempos, con lo de siempre: tener que levantarme temprano, muy temprano en verdad, para acompañar a Harry en sus insomnes jornadas de meditación en las que no puede ni debe estar solo, desayunar como un cerdo a dieta, comiendo solamente lo que Hermione creía adecuado y quejándome dentro de mi por el maldito momento en el que acepté la parte de la comida dentro del entrenamiento. Atrapé sin consideraciones a un par de chicos con unas bengalas elegantísimas que se clavaban en el culo de quien quisieran (obviamente obra de mis hermanos); tuve clases, estudié, porque de alguna manera quiero estudiar, estar concentrado y encontrar la solución a los problemas de Transformaciones que nos pone MacGónagall se ha vuelto gratificante y más gratificante aún cuando le gano a Hermione, porque sé que es la mejor y ganarle me convierte en el nuevo líder silencioso de todos los que ocupan ese salón por un par de horas. Sin embargo, sé que cada vez que le gano es porque ella se ha distraído con algo, a lo mejor penetraría profundo en mi orgullo de hace unos años, pero ahora me encuentro... tranquilo (porque sé que algún día le voy a ganar cuando esté perfectamente en sus cabales) sé que mi poder mágico ha crecido, pero lo ha hecho a la par del de ella y aunque no se lo he dicho a la cara y jamás lo haré, creo que es la chica más fuerte que he conocido, aunque últimamente ande distraída y no se pueda concentrar. Quien sabe por qué. Me gustaría saber por qué.

...Me gustaría ser el por qué.

Al final del día fuimos a nuestro lugar secreto, la habitación más oscura y tenebrosa en la que jamás he estado, que de alguna manera se ha vuelto nuestro lugar favorito. Empezamos la sesión de magia clandestina diaria y dos horas después la terminamos. Dejé que Harry se fuera solo, a lo mejor quería bañarse o pensar... pobre, a veces me gustaría quitarle la carga que tiene encima y llevarla por un momento aunque sea. Se ha vuelto muy poderoso, más que nadie en Hogwarts, pero tiene _esa _responsabilidad inherente que a mi no me dejaría pegar el ojo.

Hermione también me dejó solo, no escuché lo que me decía porque últimamente también habla muy bajo o muy ronco, o sencillamente estoy concentrado en otras cosas. Así que saliendo de la clandestinidad me encontraba yo, solo, tranquilo y caminando hacia la Sala Común para darle fin a mi día sin sobresaltos.

Pero ella me besó.

Y se fue corriendo, de inmediato reaccioné... no, miento, me quedé estático con los ojos entreabiertos y la boca un poco arrugada como idiota. Era presa de una conmoción suspendida, que no me dejaba decidir si ese beso me había gustado o no, si estaba feliz de que hubiera terminado o si quería más, no tenía la puta idea de lo que sentía y tenía miedo de no saberlo a tiempo; parte de mi ansiedad casi controlada volvió a mí de inmediato y quise asegurar de pronto lo que ese beso había significado.

Mientras duraba mi aturdimiento, todo lo que ocupaba mi mente se hizo a un lado, por esos segundos sentí un aire nuevo que me relajó y me devolvió a la realidad de Hogwarts, nuevamente oí las risas por los corredores sin que me parecieran molestas o indiferentes, al contrario, me contagié de ellas. A lo mejor sonreí a medias, a lo mejor mis manos tocaron mis labios secos mientras pensaba que la gran expectoración en mi mente era producto del beso de ella. Me sentí especial y no es que no lo haya sentido junto a mis amigos, pero cambiar de aires por unos momentos nunca le hace daño a nadie; sentí como si hubiera rejuvenecido, tomado algún energizante y sin querer o poder pensar más, me di media vuelta, alegremente confundido.

Lo único que tenía claro era que me había convertido en el único en todo Hogwarts que había sido besado por una demente.


	4. Venganza

**Miríada de Miradas**

_Cap. 4. Venganza._

.-.RON, QUE TIENES?-

Nada, no tengo nada. Lo miro de soslayo y lo encuentro tan perdido como si ni recordara haberse dirigido a mi hace segundos. No entiendo por qué pregunta si los tres estamos acostumbrados a vernos así día tras día y tanta es la costumbre que sabemos que algo anda mal y no preguntamos por pura flojera.

Al menos yo no pregunto porque sé que es lo que anda mal en ellos.

A lo mejor Harry se ha dado cuenta de que algo más anda mal en mí... ¿Algo más anda mal? Imposible. No ha pasado nada tan importante como para desencajarme.

.-.Ron, que tienes?-

O sí?

Mentira! Estoy tan estúpido que pienso que puedo engañarme a mí mismo. Claro que ha pasado algo, no sé si importante, pero no he podido quitar cabeza de él desde que sucedió.

Ahora es la mirada de Hermione la que se posa sobre la mía, pero no me interroga, sabe que si es que no les he contado es por algo y no me quiere forzar. Ojalá sea eso.

Sus ojos enormes se han achicado, están más cansados, menos vivos que antes y sin embargo no deja de mirarnos con tanto.. amor. Sus miradas hace tiempo han dejado de recordarme a las de MacGóngall para convertirse en las de una madre joven y preocupada.

Eh..

Admito que.. que por un tiempo detesté que me mirara ni siquiera como un hermano, si no como a un hijo. No podía soportar que me quisiera tanto y no de la manera en la que yo quería... traté mil veces de hacerle entender que no era su hijo y que no quería que me siguiera viendo así, le insinué que había cambiado, que había madurado, busqué demostrárselo de mil maneras... de pronto, cuando me daba cuenta que nuestros abrazos había dejado de ser lo que eran antes y que se estaban convirtiendo en algo realmente familiar, dejé de abrazarla por un tiempo, dejé de hablarle con cariño, dejé de hacer todo lo que solía... pensaba que la había aburrido o a lo mejor que nos estábamos acostumbrando y eso no era bueno. Nos peleamos mucho más que nunca, buscaba cualquier pretexto para gritarle y alejarme, para hacerla sentir celosa, quería verla celosa.. pensaba que a lo mejor lejos de mi se iba a dar cuenta de que estaba enamorada y de que me necesitaba.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que ya no le gustaba y por primera vez fui a pedirle disculpas. El último rezago de esperanza desapareció en el momento en el que me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo "_No importa Ron, yo entiendo que estamos pasando por tiempos difíciles y es bastante duro concentrarnos en nosotros mismos cuando tenemos tanto de Harry por pensar. No te preocupes, busca un momento para aclarar tus ideas, como yo y te vas a dar cuenta de que algunas preocupaciones son realmente innecesarias"._

Palabra por palabra como el gran fanático de recordar decepciones que soy.

No sé cuando mi cerebro empezó a funcionar con tanta prisa pero al instante y mientras la sonrisa más falsa que he hecho se formaba en mi rostro, me di cuenta de que yo era parte de esas _preocupaciones realmente innecesarias. _En ese momento le di la espalda, mascullando quien sabe que cosas pero maldiciendo el malparido momento en el que se me ocurrió ir a buscarla.

Desde ese momento y por unos cuantos más me dediqué a preguntarme que diablos había pasado en los pocos días que habíamos estado separados, por qué mientras a mi me crecían las ganas por estar junto a ella y me imaginaba que estaba cada vez más cerca el día en el que por fin nos íbamos a besar, a ella yo dejaba de gustarle y me retenía en su corazón, sí, pero como un amigo. Pensé en mil cosas, en que había conocido a un tipo muggle inteligente y la había enamorado, en que Voldemort la había asustado tanto esa vez que prefirió desligarse sentimentalmente de todos para no sufrir una nueva pérdida, en que estaba enamorada de Dean, de Harry, de Neville, hasta de MacGónagall! No podía dejar de ver a quien conversara con ella como presunto culpable de su desamor... hasta que la vi un día responderle sonriente una pregunta a Lavender y como si me acabaran de quitar la venda de un contundente puñetazo supe que el verdadero culpable había sido yo.

Siempre supe que la tenía a mi lado y pensé que siempre iba a estar así. Ella pensó que ya no la quería y que lo más fácil sería dejarme también de querer.

.-.A donde vas?-

.-.A.. caminar-

Me puse de pié de golpe y Harry despertó con el ruido que hice, enfocó sus ojos en mis piernas ahora estiradas y por primera vi al Harry que se suponía debía ser a sus 17.

Sin poderlo evitar, antes de cruzar la puerta miré a Hermione y ella asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, con los ojos brillando tanto como deberían brillar siempre, como de alguien de 17.

Mientras camino por los pasillos, pendejamente más largos, una duda me asalta... más bien es un recordatorio de la persona esta que me ha puesto a pensar. Es mi sentido común que no me deja de repetir que es Luna Lovegood en la que estoy pensando, es la tipa histérica que se asusta con el ulular de las lechuzas y no deja de gritar que la dejen en paz cada vez que una se le acerca, es la que me invitó chicles con sabor a frijoles y cebolla, la que usa pendientes de zanahorias a escala real, es la loca de la que todo el mundo se burla, la que no pierde la oportunidad de hacernos sentir incómodos con sus comentarios (que crudos como son, son la pura verdad), la que usa un enorme sombrero de león que ruge cada vez que voy a jugar quidditch, la que sigue gritando mi nombre hasta cuando dejo entrar una pelota, la que siempre me pregunta primero como estoy, antes de empezar las lecciones de E.D., la que siempre levanta el pulgar cuando hago algo y estoy buscando aprobación, la que captaba mis miradas con algo de pena cada vez que buscaba la de Hermione.

No sé si me gusta o no sé si esté listo para aceptarlo... pero no pienso volver a perderme una oportunidad.

Ahí esta, de espaldas, hablando con un retrato.

A lo mejor ella lo pensó mucho, lo planeó o simplemente se levantó y se propuso no terminar al día hasta hacerlo, tal vez pensó en mi todo el día y en la manera en como acercarse, quizá evaluó pro's y contra's...

...pero yo soy Ronald Weasley, no tengo tiempo para conjeturas.

.-.Luna!-

Recibió lo que merecía, mi venganza. Porque nadie me besa y espera que no haga nada al respecto.

.-.Que pasó?- me pregunta asustada cuando nos separamos, mientras sus ojos enormes se clavan en los míos. A lo mejor ha sido demasiada venganza la que le he dado y por mucho tiempo.

Que pasó? Que la besé, que no la dejé hasta sentir que no podía respirar... por qué? No sé. Porque me gusta, porque la quiero, no sé, porque cada vez que me habla me hace olvidar lo que pasa, porque de pronto me he puesto nervioso junto a ella, porque no quiero que me deje, porque no quiero perder la oportunidad, no sé, pero sé que ha dejado de mirar sorprendida y ha empezado a sonreír. De pronto sé que la estoy abrazando y que no puedo pensar en nada más, que no hay Hermione o Lavender... de pronto sé que los brazos de una demente están rodeando con fuerza mi espalda y que debo estar demente yo también, porque no quiero que me suelte


End file.
